Glitches
Glitches are things that can happen in-game that are clearly unintended, and thus liable to be patched in future updates. Some of these glitches can be detrimental to your gameplay such as the Broken Backpack glitch while most others are strictly visual and most likely won't affect you. Mob Glitches Mobs Unable to Move Occasionally, a mob will get trapped in the collision box of certain objects around it. This usually renders them unable to move or escape, which makes killing them easier. The mob can still be attacked and will still drop rewards normally. This glitch seems to happen primarily to Mantises when they leap into objects, such as the wall. Sometimes, King Beetle gets stuck in the “Song Name” corner, making it outrageously easy to kill him. This can also happen to Stick Bug in certain places. Frozen Field Defenders When the player jumps while a mob is going towards them to attack, the mob freezes and does not move towards the player again until the player lands on the ground. This generally makes killing mobs easier. This does not apply to Stump Snail, Ants, Bosses, and Cave Monsters. Out of Bounds Mobs Randomly, mobs will go out of bounds, meaning they will go out of the map, for some reason. It is unknown why or how this happens, but when it does, mobs will walk to their desired spawn field, however your bees can still attack it, with it acting the same as if you were to kill it in the field it defends. King Beetle in the Fields Sometimes when a player dies or glitches their way out of King Beetle's Lair, King Beetle's head and health can be seen outside from the Blue Flower Field. This is not rare, as it happens very often when players die. Player Glitches Shop Trap This glitch occurs in the Red HQ and the Blue HQ if you spam "E" while gliding into the shop and towards a booster or teleporter. This causes the shop interface to pop up but the dropdown shown is for the booster or teleporter. When this happens you are unable to leave the shop, as there is no button for them to do so. The only way to fix this glitch is to leave and rejoin. Ability Boost This glitch occurs when you leave and rejoin a server quickly while a boost is active. The glitch gives you an increased amount of time on your boost and makes the icon for the boost look abnormally tall. Bear Morph Glitch This glitch can rarely occur when you die or enter a game with Bear Morph active. It causes the player to appear with no head and sometimes a few limbs. You will not be able to equip items and you'll often move erratically. To fix it, wait until your bear morph buff expires, then leave and rejoin the game. Resetting rarely works, but it is less constant. If Bear Morph is active and you get too close to an outside wall, you can get stuck in the wall. You remain stuck until the bear transformation ends. If you try to do this on purpose, there is an extremely high chance you will get this glitch. Usually, as soon as you regain your usual form, you can move again. If you don't get out of the wall, leave the game and come back instead of resetting your character, so you don't lose the pollen in your pack. It is possible to get stuck in the wall even without Bear Morph, but that is atypical. Move Forever This glitch occurs whenever you move while interacting with various text boxes, such as shops and NPCs. Your character will move forever, allowing you to focus your controller attention on dipping, however you can't make honey without the use of instant converters or micro-converters. This glitch can be ended by leaving and rejoining the game, resetting your character, or simply opening the character menu and closing it. Loose Pollen Collector This visual glitch supposedly occurs on mobile devices, where holding your tool will not be held up in a fixed position. Instead, it will follow your hand, making it shake wildly on the pivot of your arm. The collection mechanism still works regardless of your character's state, meaning you can still collect. Invisible Splinter Trap If you respawn right as Stick Bug uses his Splinter Trap, it will still give you the debuff. However, you cannot see the pollen requirement to remove it, and will continuously damage until death, or you fulfill the pollen requirement. Bee Glitches Confused Bee This glitch causes a bee to spin around the flower it wants to collect, instead of collecting it. To fix it, clear out the flower the bee is stuck in, and the bee will go somewhere else; or just leave the field and the bee will follow you. Extreme Bee Energy This glitch can occur after using royal jelly on a Photon Bee or an Exhausted Bee and leads to your bee having a ridiculous amount of energy. This can be fixed by leaving and rejoining the server.Can also occur when a bee is at full health you die and they rest but have full energy it is blasted to insane amounts.Like the vicious bee listed here Stripeless Bees This glitch occurs rarely and causes all bees in the server, including NPC's and statues to lose their stripes. In extreme cases, the bears are known to lose their face details as well. This can happen for a short time with severe lag. This glitch is purely visual and does not affect gameplay at all. Visual Glitches Phantom Tokens This glitch can happen when a player joins the game right when a Honeystorm ends, after a sprout has been popped, or can happen very rarely by other means. Images of tokens are visible, but not the token itself. You cannot collect phantom tokens. Void World This glitch seems to happen when the game has issues loading textures when you initially join a server. It causes many things such as the flowers, objects around the field and many more to lose their textures and become whatever the background color used is. This glitch makes actual gameplay pretty difficult as the textures for ability tokens also do not load. This can happen for a short time with severe lag, much like the stripeless bees glitch. It can be easily fixed by simply rejoining the game. Onett/Stick Bug Falling Occasionally the statue of Onett or Stick Bug will fall to the ground. With Onett, it's usually around the sixth hive and with Stick Bug, it lands around the mushroom field. This glitch will not affect gameplay and you will still be able to talk to Stick Bug. Geared Bear Morph This glitch happens when you equip any item while the bear morph buff is active. It simply makes your gear appear when you are a bear. It is fixed when the bear morph buff ends. Cloudless This glitch happens when there is a honeystorm summoned, and the clouds appear. If a switch between day and night occurs, the fog disappears. This does not end the honeystorm, the fog is just invisible. appears "Wingless". ]] Wingless Bees If you look at any bee through glass, the wings will become invisible, making bees look more like a floating cuboid. This is caused due to the glass material making other transparent objects invisible when viewing through them. Ant Challenge Boost Glitch This glitch sometimes occurs after an Ant Challenge ends. The icon for the Ant Challenge buff will still be visible. This is purely visual and you don't really gain 100% instant conversion. Red Hive Slot Glitch This glitch makes a hive slot look red. To do it, you click and hold a random consumable from your inventory that doesn't give bond (gumdrops, magic beans, etc.) and use it like as if you were going to feed it to a bee. To fix it, you can either rejoin the game, or click another random item (tickets and Spirit Petals won't work). 'Warning: If you are going to try to perform this glitch, you may accidentally use it (for instance, you may accidentally use a red extract). ' Category:Gameplay